Great Bridge
Great Bridge is a room in Torvus Bog from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. A bridge lies in the middle of the room, hence the name. A hollow root forms a Morph Ball-sized tunnel between the bridge itself and a ledge leading to the Abandoned Worksite; a Power Bomb Expansion is located within this tunnel, but it is blocked off on both ends by Denzium debris. An Emerald Translator Door blocks access to Torvus Map Station. Near the door is a Kinetic Orb Cannon that must be activated by scanning a terminal. The Dark Aetherian version of this room is Venomous Pond. Inhabitants First Visit ;3 Shriekers :"Morphology: Shrieker Flying plant predator. Bursts from earth and takes flight. Fires sonic blasts. Generates stealth field that distrupts most Visors." ;Shriekbats :"Morphology: Shriekbat Territorial flying rodents. Rapid-flying, explosive enemies. Target and eliminate enemy at range if possible." Second Visit ;Shriekbats :"Morphology: Shriekbat Territorial flying rodents. Rapid-flying, explosive enemies. Target and eliminate enemy at range if possible." ;1 Grenchler :"Morphology: Grenchler Water-based reptilian predator. Well armored and deadly at any range. Its back shell is vulnerable to explosive blasts, however." Later Visits ;2 Dark Pirate Commandos :"Morphology: Dark Pirate Commando Darkling-possessed elite Space Pirate. Increased combat ability due to symbiotic presence. Able to phase out of local timespace." Items ;Power Bomb Expansion : Requires Power Bombs. A tunnel that contains the expansion is blocked by Denzium next to the White hatch and on the bridge. Scans ;Torvus Bearerpod :"Morphology: Torvus Bearerpod Living storage units of the Luminoth. Durable plantform grows around useful items. Produces deadly cloud when destroyed." ;Torvus Hanging Pod :"Morphology: Torvus Hanging Pod Field cache for Luminoth military. Designed to hold crucial munitions and supplies for Luminoth warriors. Some may still contain useful items left over from the war." ;Bridge :"Structural analysis complete. Bridge is composed of a number of unknown alloys. Despite evidence of numerous assaults, the bridge remains intact. By conventional terms, this structure is indestructible." ;Sentinel Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Sentinel Crystal Used to monitor key sites. Used by Luminoth soldiers to observe tactical areas during the war. Most are still broadcasting to U-Mos." ;Translator Door (locked) : "Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." ;Translator Door (unlocked) :"Security clearance approved. Door systems online. Through vigilance and strength, we create peace." ;Denzium :"Structural analysis complete. Block is composed of Denzium. The local creatures have weakened it, along with time and erosion." ;Interface panel (back) :"Unable to scan target. Local interference blocking Scan Visor. Recommend scanning object from close range to counter the interference." ;Kinetic Orb Cannon :"Xenotech: Kinetic Orb Cannon Fires small, spherical objects at high speeds. Scan interface panel to bring the Cannon online, then enter the hologram to fire." ;Interface Panel :"Power restored to Kinetic Orb Cannon. Unit locked in current firing position. Autofire feature enabled." ;* Kinetic Orb Cannon hologram :"Enter hologram in Morph Ball mode to fire Cannon." * Note: text is center-aligned in scan, unlike the others which are left-aligned. Connecting rooms *Path of Roots (via Blue Door) *Torvus Map Station (via Blue Door blocked by Translator Door) *Portal Chamber (via Blast Shield) *Abandoned Worksite (via White hatch) *Temple Access (via Blue Door on bottom and Purple hatch above) Trivia *It is possible to jump over the Translator Door blocking the Torvus Map Station. *In Trilogy, there is a strange purple line that runs underwater from one side of this area to the other. It can be viewed using a Secret World. Its purpose is currenty unclear. It is likey not Dark Water due to not harming Samus, unless its collision data is missing. Gallery Category:Rooms Category:Torvus Bog Category:Rooms containing Power Bomb Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Elben Schafers